The wedding
by mortal.instruments.divergent
Summary: set just after the City of Heavenly Fire down at the lake. clary and Jace are thinking that they might want to take there relationship further. but will it work or just end in disaster. first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's P.O.V**

"_freely we serve_

_because we freely love, as in our will_

_to love or not; in this we stand or fall"_

As we were sitting by the lake my head in Jace's shoulder the words just went round in my head freely we serve because freely we love. That was me and Jace and what did Jace mean by do you like my name. I love his name Herondale. I love Jace so much. And he loved me back. These thoughts spun round and round in my head and it drifted me off to sleep thinking about Jace and that I now have everybody back where they belong including Simon.

**Jace's P.O.V**

It was such a nice thing for Tessa to give me a ring that has been passed done from one of my ansestors and to give |Clary the book aswell the words were so sweet. I said the words out loud and Clary fell asleep on my shoulder. She looks so hot lying there its so hard not to kiss her. I can hear Magnus speaking to Alec about how he got Simons memory back. In a way i'm happy but he does still really bug me but Clary and Iz are happy now so. So am I. I lift Clarry up in my arms tell everyone im going back to the house to put Clary to bed. I walked up the stairs clary stiring slightly.

"shhhhh is ok Clary, im here." I knew she was still having nightmairs of sabastion and the demons. She was so frightened after we came back Iat one point I thought that if I held her to tightly I would break her and sometimes I still think that. I lay her down on her bed. And lifted the covers and slipped down beside her. The last time I was this close to her was in the demon relic when we had our make-out sesion It felt so good to be near her. I knew her mum would kill me if she found out I was sleeping with her. I took my shirt off and layed down.

"nigt night clary-bear" I said to her as I drifted off to sleep and somewhere down low I knew hat she had herd me.

* * *

**the next day**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I woke up stretching my arms up above me yawning as I did I looked down to see Jace lying beside me golden eye's looking up at me.

"morning beautiful"

**Jace's P.O.V**

She looked around as if to say is It me that you are talking to? I knew she was joking. And she knew that I meant it. She lent down and kissed me and I kissed back letting her mouth slip into mine. Her tongh slipped along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let her in our kisses deepened and I started to grown slightly the next thing that happen's is not a surprise because it happens almost every time me and clary start to make out.

"oh gosh you too why can't you too stay away from each other for 2 minutes" izzy says as she walks in on us.

"and why can't you learn to knock on a door before you enter?" I say back trying to act smart in front of Clary. It wasn't working she just sat there laughing a me izzy we end up fighting alomost everyday.

"and why can't you to just stop fighting for at least a week." Clary says with a smile. And leans to kiss me and I lean down.

**3rd person P.O.V**

"eww. Eww, eww I wish I hadn't come in here in the first place" but she did think I was kind of sweet that her brother had got him self a girlfriend that was like her sister. And with that Izzy left the room not slamming but not exactly putting it back delicately ether. Jace just Laughed. And Clary begain to think that she was glad that it hadn't been her mother. Her mum was going on honey moon with luke tomorrow and she was supost to be staying in the institute and it took a lot of begging to convince her that she would be fine. But if she had seen jace and Clary in bed togeth Clary knew that she would almost mediately change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**just to let you know that if you haven't read city of heavenly fir e then you probably will not get some of this chapter but I think you will be able to tag along. I'm thinking of updating once a week but since this is the update I decided to do 2**.** sorry its shorter than the last chapter.**

* * *

Last chapter:

Her mum was going on honey moon with Luke tomorrow and she was suppose to be staying in the institute and it took a lot of begging to convince her that she would be fine. But if she had seen jace and Clary in bed together Clary knew that she would almost defiantly change her mind.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I lay in bed kissing and making out with Jace I could hear him letting out a little grown with I place my tongue inside his mouth I could tell that eh was loving it. We rolled over so that one minute he was on top and the next I was. I then realised what the time was and sadly pushed away.

"There will be plenty time for this tonight, but for now we need to help clean up after the wedding." I said knowing that he was disappointed to have to stop kissing me but he knew I was right as well. We decided that we would get ready and meet each other down in the living room in 30 minutes. That gave me 15 minutes to have a shower 10 minutes to get dressed and 5 to say good morning to my mum and tell her that I would be out in the garden cleaning up. I got onto it straight away got in the shower washed my hair like I always do but then suddenly the water grows cold and the windows start to freeze up I could tell that something was wrong. All of a sudden the water stops and I see a shadow creeping up on the shower curtain and it was black and hovered in mid air.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I left Clary to get ready knowing her morning routine inside out have a shower, get dressed and then go to see her mum I've spent nights with Clary before but for some reason this night felt different almost as if Clary was more relaxed around me at this point. She didn't have to worry about Sebastian but I knew that she missed him deep down mostly because the last few minutes that he lay dying in her mums arms he was Sebastian a real shadow hunter not Sebastian the half daemon. I took the image away from my head knowing that it would only make me sad. I think of Clary last night and how sexy she looked in the dress that Izzy picked for her and she had agreed. She was starting to like the same things as Izzy but that didn't bother me that much as she looked really hot in the clothes. I decided to go to my room get changed and go and see Jocelyn I had a very important question to ask her one that would change hers, mine and Luke's life's forever.

**Simon's P.O.V**

Wow I can't believe I forgot this whole place not even a little bit stuck in my mind until a week ago. And apparently I had a relationship with Izzy but she wouldn't tell me I don't see why because it seemed like a really big relationship but maybe im just too geeky around her. I think she liked me a lot more as a vampire. But the thing is that some where inside of me I knew that something was missing me that when I came home part of heart had been cut out. And now it feels like being around Izzy and Clary my heart seems to be stitching back together healing and making me feel less alone in the world.

* * *

**what do you think is in clary's bathroom and what is Jace going to ask Jocelyn please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get any reviews on what is in Clary's bathroom so ill have to make it up my self please keep reading and I would like reviews good or bad to give me ideas on what you guys like and dislike.

**Jace's POV**

I walked up to her room and lightly Taped on the door 3 times before Jocelyn called for me to come in I walked in and she said.

"morning jace what a nice surprise, I thought it would be Clary,"

"well sorry to disappoint, but I need to ask you a question and if I could possibly permatly borrow something of yours, and it will need to be quick cause Clary will be coming soon," I answered

"go on jace"

**Clary's POV**

I stood there in the shower frozen to the spot. I didn't have anything to help me not even a stele it was beside my bed from last night. A hand came round the curton door and I didn't care that I was standing there naked. All that went through my head was jace, mum and Luke what would they do when they saw my body lying on the ground. No I can't think about that I need to think about what was just about to kill me and if I could protect myself. At that moment the curton ripped back and I leapt onto the thing that was in my bathroom, and the next thing I herd was,

"Ow, ow, ow clary get off your pulling my hair!" the voice said and I recognised it.

"Izzy, what are you doing?"

"I Saw jace leave and I needed to tell you something about Alec and Magnus,"

"ok say it then?"

"Magnus proposed and Alec said yes!"

"oh my gosh that amazing they are perfect for each other now can you give me 10 minutes and ill get changed and I need to go see my mum?"

"yes yes of course ill see you outside"

And with that she left I got dressed relising that my heart and slowed down dramatically from my panicking. I walked across the hall to my mum and likes room I stood outside the door and herd a voice inside, it was Jace's? I listened carefully to hear the last few sentences he and my mum said.

"I'd be delighted to lend it to you!"

"thank you and don't worry ill look after Clary"

"no dought you will" and with that jace started walking towards the door I was standing behind I walked back but not quick enough and the door hit my head.

"what are you doing Clary?" jace asked me

"nothing coming t speak to my mum and what were you doing?"

"you'll find out soon enough kissing my head making it better and walked away also because he knows I hate surprises. How long will I have to wait will I like the surprise that he has for me. Anyway that wasn't why I was here for. I walked into the door to my mums room she smiled at me as I walked in I told her I was going to clean up the garden from the wedding she nodded her head and hugged me a bit tighter that usual. The next thing that she said to me surprised me a lot.

"know that I will always love you Clary and happy birthday for next week"

I almost for got it was my birthday next week.

"I love you too mum"

could this have something to do with Jace's surprise somehow I was kind of looking forward to this surprise as I knew jace would never forget my birthday as long as he lived.

**Izzy's POV**

I was standing in the garden waiting g for clary to come out of the house after saying where she was going to Jocelyn. I was beginning to get board when a flushed clary runs out the house. I immediately start to panic.

"whats wrong clary is everything ok"

"jace was speaking to my mum about something and hes keeping it a secret"

"oh that ok then I though it was something serious"

"well sorry to disapoint"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I really need some more feed back i've only had a few things. I've got quite a bit of writers block so sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest

* * *

**last time**

I was standing in the garden waiting g for clary to come out of the house after saying where she was going to Jocelyn. I was beginning to get board when a flushed clary runs out the house. I immediately start to panic.

"whats wrong clary is everything ok"

"jace was speaking to my mum about something and hes keeping it a secret"

"oh that ok then I though it was something serious"

"well sorry to disappoint"

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I'm standing at the top of the isle my heart racing I can't believe that Magnus wants to marry me. We couldn't use runes because Magnus is not a shadow hunter so we decided to use rings instead. I look across at Jace my best man standing at the top near Magnus. My mum and dad don't like the idea of me being gay so they refused to come. I took a deep breath and took a step forward. Everyone stood up and waited for me to walk down. I stood at the front of the church now feeling the eyes of everyone in the room except from Clary's who was staring at Jace who looks completely sexy in a souit I have to say he was telling me of his plan and that he was talking to jocelyn about he is really nervous about it cause it's Clary's birthday tomorrow and it's going to be her birthday present clary's

**Magnus's POV**

**I **click my fingers and a shower of dust comes in between me and Alec and we turn and look at each other I love him so much why hadn't I taken my chance to become mortal well I still have the book and I know Alec will never do it again he doesn't want to lose me again and I could tell that. That is why I asked him to marry me. I owe him so much I can't wait for our honeymoon we re going to Morocco the same place and his parents. He does know it though I have kept it a secret from him since I asked him to marry me.

" I do!" Alec says

"i do!" I say back

we give each other the rings and lean In for a kiss when all of a sudden there is a shadow right behind me through the window and it looks like a demon. All of a sudden in comes smashing through the window and looks straight at me. I see and feel Alec take out his sword.

"no Alec don't"

"what are you talking about it's a demon"

"its my dad remember"

"he looks different a lot less scary"

at that moment he flashes long sharp smelling teeth at me

"or maybe not Magnus us speak to him he is your father. My father would rather die than come and see me get married to you" as I look around I see Izzy, Jace, Clary and simon all nod in agreement at Alec's compliment. When I finally decide to speak up I say

"OK sexy for you"

I hear Jace chuckling quietly to himself and see him get hold of Clary who look half in shock and half in pain ill need to ask her what that is all about when I see her next. And that will probably be when we are dancing. Because I don't want to ask her a the table in frount of jace.


	5. Chapter 5

I got BIT OF A HARSH REVIEW FRO SOMEONE AND HAVE BEEN BPUT DOWN WITH IT ALOT TELL ME IF YOU THINK THAT THE CARACTERS ARE ACTING THE SAME IF YOU DON'T THINK SO TELL ME AND DESCRIBE WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE NOT SAYING THAT I WILL BECAUSE ITS MY FANGFIC BUT ANYWAYS

ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

**Alec's POV**

The net time I got to speak to Clary was when we were dancing I asked for a dance as an almost brother. We laughed and danced but still she looked as if she was in pain. I was starting to get a bit worried.

"Clary what's wrong why are you in pain and not telling anyone about it?"

"its fine i'm not in pain!" but the next moment she curled up around herself on the floor not unconscious but only able to hear me.

"Clary let me take you to the silent brothers"

"what them she asked"

"because I know what's wrong with you, come on and you may wish to take jace as well"

**Clary's POV**

I've been in pain all day since I woke up I thought that it might just be stomach cramps but the pain I felt their was excruciating. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. What was wrong with me. And how did Alec know.

He took us to the silent brothers him and Magnus holding hands and jace picked me up bridal style because it was too ore for me to walk. I was still hissing in pain but jace kept giving me kisses which helped a lot. We met them and before anything the spoke into all our heads.

"yes Alexander your suspicions were correct"

"what' is it,what's wrong with me"

"clarissa frey you are pregnant" I felt jace's arms go tighter around mine.

"who's the father"

"you are jonathan" I felt him let out a breth and I chonched my stomach in pain again

"the reason why it is so painful for you clarissa is because of the strong anglel blood in the fetises veins and both you and jace have a high leval of it"

"is it safe though, I mean can It harm me"

"oh no not ata all ut this child is different, special if you want to say you will have a heatd time for this minute onwards pain and risk is what it will take for you to raise these children"

did you just say children?"

"you are having triplets and they will be healthy I sugest you don't go out hunting if you get hurt then they get hurt and the irize won't help them because they are too young"

"thank you" I say back turning around and leaving the building to go back t the wedding.

**Jaces POV**

**I **can't believe it clary is pregnant and it my kids I have three kids and they belong to the person I love more than my life. What happens if I turn out like my father what happens then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you every one who told me things to fix I need some more ideas im not too sure where to take this story. So can I please get some ideas or ill stop writing this story I think **

Clary's POV

Jace has been really quite since we got back from the silent brothers. I don't know if he is just nervous or what but he is starting to scare me a bit.

"jace are you ok you havn't spoken since we got back,"

"i don't know clary I mean what if I turn out like valintine, I don't want to hurt our kids or you mostly you but im scared,"

oh no he is scared.

"listen jace I haven't known you for very long but the one thing that I know for sure is that you will never hurt me and if you hurt our kids then you hurt me so I know you wont, im scared too ok I think im too young for this to happen but I need this it will bring us closer I swear. Ok?"

"ok"

"i love you jace"

"i love you too"

Alec's POV

I have to say it didn't seem right to leave Clary by herself with what is going on at the moment her and jace are both so scared as I would be if I could have kids. I almost asked magnus if we could put off the honeymoon but she has mum with her she knows what it is like and will help Clary i know she will. Clary hasn't been able to get jocelyn on the phone i'll need to get magnus to send her a note somehow. I know jace thinks he will turn out like valintine but I know he will not. Not around clary never. i've never seen him love anyone and the second he saw clary it was like a different jace we could tell he hated thinking clary was his sister.

Jace's POV

It's clarys birthday today I know what im giving her. She looks so peace full lying down beside me I love watching her sleep knowing that she is all mine. She starts to stir in my arm and I lean down and kiss her head.

"shhh go back to sleep"

"no its to late" she replied and walks our the door. God she is hot

LATER THAT DAY

I decided to take clary out today to a mundane restaurant real fancy I hope she likes it.

Clary's POV

Jace takes me to a restaurant and we sit down at a table for two he has started to relax about the fact im pregnant im just so glad that I wouldn't have to go through school with everyone thinking that I had been knocked up over the holidays. We sit down and have our main meal I have salmon and salad and jace has steak and chips just the man he is. I am staring out of the window in a world of my own waiting for our desert when I hear jace saying my name. I turn around to where he is sitting and he is gone instead he is beside me on one knee. OH MY GOD.

"Clary Frey from the day I met you I knew you were the one for me, you taught me to love after I had been broken as a child" jace was starting to attract attention. "would you do the honer of becoming me wife?"

"yes jace of course" I lean down and kiss him and he slips the the ring on my finger its gorgeous.


End file.
